


No More Yesterdays

by joli_camarillo



Series: WILLING TO TRY [3]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Dominic Masters is RAPE-Y, F/M, Love Confessions, Love conquers ALL(?), Love is a sometimes bumpy road, Paternity ?, Some angst, Sometimes more ROCKY than bumpy, True Love, a baby!!!, finding their way back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Two Blindspot couples renew their efforts to make theirrelationships work
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Natasha "Tasha" Zapata, Jane Doe/Kurt Weller
Series: WILLING TO TRY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522025
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	No More Yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [Keeper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper98/gifts), [london_calling221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/london_calling221/gifts), [MrsDaceyClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDaceyClegane/gifts), [SaltWaterCowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltWaterCowgirl/gifts), [Sapph89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/gifts), [DaniRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniRainbow/gifts), [kdawg87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdawg87/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [Ironicdiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicdiva/gifts).



Weeks of tiptoeing around one another is straining both Jane's and Kurt's 'last nerves'-both  
are aware that things can't go on like this, yet neither has seen fit to take the first step.

At breakfast, from opposite sides of the center 'island', Jane finally decides enough is enough:  
"Kurt. We can't go on like this. **I** can't go on like this...I've apologized,  
I've tried to make amends...I've given you time, kept my distance...what else can I do? What  
happened, HAPPENED. As much as I wish that I could, I can't. Just...PLEASE-tell me what else  
I can do-IF there's anything I can do-so that we can move forward...if that's something you  
want."

Kurt's answer is illuminating: "There's nothing I'd want want MORE than to put this all behind us. You've  
been forgiven for awhile now-the problem isn't what you might think. Whenever my thoughts turn...  
_amorous_ , a picture of you and Clem pushes it's way in, and once it's there, I can't eject it.  
I want to, I try my hardest-it won't go away. Jane-I love you, and I want us to be...RIGHT again. You have  
been great with allowing me time, not pushing, and I appreciate it. Maybe counselling?"

"ANYTHING; I'll try anything to get back to where we were. You know how I feel, I've said it enough times,  
and I've done my best to show you. If you think we should see someone, I'm willing. I have a suggestion of  
my own, though..."

"What's that?"

"We should...SLEEP TOGETHER...in the same bed. I really want to be close to you-physically. If we're going to  
fight for us, we should pull-out all the stops."

"Let me think about it."

"That's fine...will you...can I have a kiss? I really miss our kisses."

"Sure."

***********************************************

Zapata and Reade meet at a mid-town eatery they've frequented for a few years, since getting together.  
Five weeks ago, he'd left the condo they share: Tasha's pregnant, and there'd been a question about the  
the child's paternity, since resolved (Reade is the baby's father.) Tasha had not been honest about a traumatic  
event occurring during the NYO's Madeline Burke case-Dominic Masters had drugged and raped her while she  
was incapacitated. Edgar (of course) doesn't hold the assault against her; it's the not disclosing that is the root  
of the problem. He resides at the Mayflower Hotel for now; their meeting today is discuss his coming home.

Tasha gets there first, commandeering a booth near the window. When he comes in ten minutes later, her  
face, her MOOD, lights-up like a spotlight. They kiss, then sit and open menus. He asks about her, and  
the baby, and gets updates on the last pre-natal visit, which he's not been able to attend. When their  
food arrives, she digs in immediately, quipping that she's eating for two now. Reade retorts that she's just  
GREEDY.

A little later, she puts down her fork and says. "E. Tu me amas, yo te amo. Tengo tu bebe' adentro de mi.  
9You love me, and I love you. I have your baby inside me.) Ambos quieremos eastar juntos. Regresa a casa.  
(We both want to be together. Come home.)

"Es cierto que nos amamos. (It's true that we love each other) Pero...tienes que decireme la VERDAD, siempre,  
y en qualquer situacion, (But...you have to tell me the truth always, whatever the situation) Necesito unos  
mas...estaremos juntos pronto." (I need a few more days...we'll be together soon)

"OK, Baby. I'll try to be patient. And I'm SO SORRY for not being forthcoming before. You know that I've been  
assaulted...A LOT, and...and...

"You're GOOD, Tash. Don't go into it, I don't want to add to your pain. I understand your reasons now, and after  
having some time to reflect, I completely get it. I couldn't leave you and the baby even if I wanted to."


End file.
